mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Ishiguro
|kanji = 遺志黒 |romaji = Ishiguro |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Unknown |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Rumi Ōkubo (mask on) Hiroshi Iwasaki (mask off) Cristina Vee (mask on) Mike McFarland (mask off) |affiliation = Claw's 7th Division (former) |occupation = 7th Division Leader (former) Scar (former) |rank = |manga = Chapter 35 |anime = Episode 9 }}Ishiguro (遺志黒, Ishiguro) is an esper and a member of former criminal organisation Claw. He was part of the upper echelon called "Scar" and was the leader of the 7th Division. Appearance Ishiguro is diminutive figure distinguished by his creepy black suit and black gas mask. For a very long time, his gender was ambiguous as he never took off his mask and used a voice changer to make himself sound like a little girl. Underneath his mask, he is shown to be an old man whose face is covered in countless scars from challenging the boss of Claw. Personality Ishiguro is a strong advocate in the belief that his psychic power makes him much stronger and more advanced being than normal humans. He refuses to be challenged in this belief and goes into murderous frenzies in an attempt to get his way, as shown when he was called out by an empowered Arataka Reigen. Despite his advanced age, he is extremely childish, as he believes that just because he has psychic powers, the world should bow down to him and worship him. This also manifests in his choice of attire, which he wears presumably to make himself seem more mysterious, impressive and intimidating. Like many Scar members, he is incredibly arrogant and believes that his powers have no equal. History Before the start of the story, Ishiguro and his fellow Scar members challenged Toichiro Suzuki, but due to the latter's massive psychic power, Ishiguro lost. While their psychic powers still made them useful to Claw, Suzuki punished the rebellious party by giving all of them scars. Ishiguro received so many scars on his face that he wore a gas mask to hide them. Plot World Domination Arc He attempts to crush Mob with his powers, until Reigen drop kicks him. He then attempts to kill Mob and the others with a black hole he created, before deciding not, since he would have destroyed the building if he continued. He fought against an empowered Reigen but was defeated. Unable to agree with Reigen's words to stop being so childish, he attempted a final stand but was smashed into the ground by Sho. His status thereafter was left unknown. Powers & Abilities As a division leader of Claw, Ishiguro is a talented esper. He can utilize telekinesis to create psychic waves and barriers or gain a limited form of flight . His durability is good enough to survive being pushed through a thick wall by gratitude-enhanced Reigen without suffering any damage . Where Ishiguro truly specializes is in manipulating gravity in a number of different ways. His psychic aura takes on a red color with vertical lines running through it. Quotes *(To Reigen) "Unlike you, I constantly aim higher. I want to climb up. Using my own hands, I'm gonna change the world..." *"I am this great! Even so! Why are you not acknowledging it? To the world, I am a special being, so treat me like one!" Notes & Trivia * Ishiguro shares his color and pattern of psychic aura with Terada. * Interestingly, Ishiguro's gravity manipulation appears to have more of a pushing down effect than the pulling effect natural gravity would have, making it questionable if he is truly manipulating gravity or just using advanced telekinesis. References it:Ishiguro Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:7th Division Category:Scars Category:Claw